


Restless water

by justii15



Series: We meet at the pond [3]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Co-workers, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Secret Crush, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Leonid and Sasha go on a walk together for the first time. Sasha chooses an unusual place for this meeting...





	Restless water

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy!
> 
> I can't wait. I have a little time today so i translated another part!
> 
> Is something between these two? Or not?

Both of them walked silently along the shore of the pond. Except for the small waves on the surface and the sound of owls from the distant forest, they couldn‘t hear the only living souls.

They felt pleasant. Though it was strange when they were alone, they were comfortable with it. Curious warm feeling in the stomach, nervous hands shake and something unknown at the end.

Sasha stopped. His gaze fell on the water, where the incomplete moon was reflecting.

"It's beautiful here," he said quietly.

"Calm and nobody anywhere. I don't even know how far we are from the city," Leonid replied, pondering the question he asked himself.

"I guess far enough for someone to come here at this hour," said Sasha, but his gaze did not move from the surface of the pond.

"Why did we go right here?" Leonid asked.

"I like the sound of softly swaying waves, the rustling of tree leaves and the singing of night birds," Sasha confess.

"I didn't know you are so romantic type," Leonid wondered, crouching down a path on the shore of the pond, what Sasha did too.

"I don't confide in many people," Sasha confessed, turning to him.

There was a strange atmosphere between them. Neither of them didn't know why they went together, why they talked about the romantic sound of water and how they should continue in this conversation.

Leonid also looked ahead. He fell silent, watching the shimmering leaves of the reeds.

They both watched them. They can sit here for long minutes, say nothing, and feel uncomfortable in the awkward silence.

"I care about you, Leonid," Sasha started a new conversation. "More than anyone else," and turned to him.

Leonid looked into his eyes, which he hadn't even seen in the dark. The uncomfortable warm feeling in his belly culminated, his whole body trembling, and he knew now or never. He had nothing to lose.

He kissed him. Softly. He held his cheeks with both hands, resting his forehead on his. "Me too," said to Sasha quietly.

The next few seconds were like hours. Did he destroy their friendship? Will he tell everyone at work that he, a young stupid idiot, kissed a man, even the older than him? There were millions of questions in his head, and he heard nothing, only Sasha's breath.

But another unexpected situation stoped him from thinking. Sasha kissed him back. At first gently, but then he pushed his hands away from his face with his hand. He grabbed him by the back and pulled him closer. With one hand he held him tightly around his back, and the second rub his cheek. He began kissing him more passionately, without breaks.

Leonid was initially uncomfortable with his mustache scratching under his nose, but very soon he was able to get used to and find a position to make everything as comfortable as possible.

"This is wrong," Leonid whispered, occasionally taking a breath. However, he continued in what he was doing. He sat on the shore of the pond and kissed the man. In his head he saw images of all his friends, colleagues, and family staring at him in disgust, turned their gaze away from him and wanted nothing to do with him. But he couldn't stop it. He wanted to feel Sasha's tongue in his mouth, entwined with his. Sweat swallowed him, he losing his breath, but he can't stop.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Sasha confessed as he dropped his eye-glasses with the clumsy movements of his heads, and they rolled down, almost into the water.

"Be careful!" he shouted at Leonid, tearing himself away and lowering himself down the slope to save his glasses.

"Why you didn't do it?" Leonid asked, paralyzed by the minutes that had happened.

"I was afraid you weren't the same like me," he replied, trying to wipe the slides from his glasses with his shirt.

"I wasn't…" Leonid said. "But I always had the feeling that I was different," and he looked again at the waves at the pond.

"This is terribly wrong," Sasha sighed. "I took you down with me, I didn't think how this might end," he sobbed, trying to scramble up the road again.

Leonid did not hesitate and gently pushed him back down so that he fell down with him. Both of them ended up on the place near the water, just so that neither of them got wet.

Now he was in a position to make decisions. He sat on Sasha's belly and stared at his colleague and friend in the eyes where his glasses had fallen again.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Leonid said, leaning toward him to give him a gentle kiss. "I have considerable feelings for you for a long time, too," and another kiss followed.

Sasha let himself be led for a moment, but finally he gently knocked him off the grass and looked at him. They lay side by side, hugging each other, rubing their backs and kissing passionately under the sky full of stars. If someone will hear them now, they would earn the greatest shame that could exists. How would their colleagues react that in a place, where couples in love are going, their two friends, colleagues and men are kissing?

"Leonid, stop. I won't even look in your eyes on Monday," and forcibly pushed him away. He sat up, supported his chin with his hand, and stared straight ahead.

"Why couldn't you?" Leonid asked, trying to recover from his quick flight and change of Sasha's behavior.

"You'll want to have a family, a woman, and a child someday. What you're doing now is stupid! Young imprudent stupidity!"

"I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, but this is not one of them, love."

Did he really say that? He paused at the words he'd let out of his mouth without thinking about them. Somehow they came out… automatically, from the heart.

Sasha smiled and looked at him. "But it is, you just don't know about it yet. Maybe you'll find out in a few years," he warned him.

Leonid put his arm around his shoulders. He wanted to touch him. Feeling his warmth, his heartbeat, his breath, but most of all, just being close to him.

"You're too young," Sasha repeated again.

There was a little anger in Leonid. He didn't feel like a child. He was an adult and knew what he wanted. And he was going to prove to him that they were equal to each other.

He got up and sat on Sasha's wedge. He pressed his sweaty forehead against his, caressing his cheek with gentle circular movements. "Trust me… I know what I want. And I'll prove it to you," and bit his lip.

Their kisses met again. Even though Sasha chased him away, something in his head forced him to continue. He wanted and he didn't want to end all this. He wanted to escape, but at the same time he want stay with Leonid. He needed to be alone, but he couldn't let him go.

"Leo..." he groaned loudly as Leonid began kissing his neck. He stroked his chest over the shirt, teasing his most sensitive places.

"That's what I want," Leonid whispered, still provoking him with his tongue. He noticed very well what was happening to certain parts of his body. And Sasha knew that too.

Leonid began to unobtrusively unbutton his shirt buttons.

"What are you doing?" Sasha asked, taking his hand.

"Let me continue," he yanked his wrist away and continued even faster than he can't stop him again.

"This is extremely perverted," Sasha sighed, but he enjoyed it.

"We both know what's going on," and reached with his hand into his crotch.

Sasha jerked back quickly and backed so hard he nearly knocked Leonid off. Even though it was dark, Leonid saw his cheeks turn red.

Leonid did not respond to him any more. He unbuttoned the last button and buried his head in his hairy chest. He had seen him in work several times without a shirt, but now he could finally stroke him… touch him… kiss him.

"Don't resist, it's too late," Leonid warned him last, licking his nipples.

"Fuck!" Sasha shouted again loudly, still sighing. His voice increased in intensity as Leonid did not hesitate to use his teeth to cause him a little pain.

Sasha was paralyzed. He loved kissing with Leonid, but he gush over when he came up with something he had never experienced before.

"I love it," Leonid laughed, moving again to his face so he could look into his dark brown eyes, which were enjoying it, even though there was a suppressed fear in the back of them.

"Let me..." Sasha pushed him off and picked himself up. Once again they were in a position where Leonid was sitting right on his crotch, holding him around his neck. He felt how he is trembling and knew that the same was happening to him.

Sasha took off Leonid's shirt without permission. He gazed silently at his smooth, thin body and light skin. He stroked him on the hip and was afraid to press him stronger. He don‘t want hurt him.

"You'll be cold," he laughed, still looking at him. "You're thin."

"So let's do something," Leonid returned a smile and put his hand in the hair on his chest.

Sasha tried what Leonid did before. It kept him mad, so maybe Leonid would like it too.

He reached out and slowly licked his neck, where he continued to kiss.

"Don't stop," Leonid commanded, rubbing of his body, crotch, everything.

Sasha didn‘t stop. He continued to his chest, stroking and sucking his nipples, kissing his belly. He carefully put Leonid on the floor on his shirt to continue without obstacles. And he desire to continue.

With his head, he moved slowly over his pants. "Is that right?" he asked him the same question that he asked several times before.

"The most right in the world," Leonid replied wheezingly, inhaling deeply and exhaling. "Oh, my God, Sasha."

When Sasha saw his friend lying helpless in pleasure, he did not hesitate for a second, took him by the top of his trousers and pulled them down with his underpants so he could kiss him in a place full of little blond curls.

"S...Sasha..." he heard Leonid groan again. "Just do it, please do it!" he begged him to rid him of this horrible and wonderful suffering.

Sasha pulled his pants down even more and kissed his hard cock all the way down. He could never have imagined that he would lie by the pond with his best friend one evening and try to do something he had never done before.

He took the cock in his hand and began to move it carefully up and down. He didn't know how much he could afford not to hurt Leonid.

"Go on, you're great, you're perfect ... everything is perfect with you!" Leonid whispered with closed eyes, enjoying every move Sasha was giving to him.

Suddenly he felt something warm down there. Something circling around the tip of his penis while Sasha's hand continued.

Leonid looked up and wondered. Or was he more frightened? Sasha also added a tongue to his game, driving him to complete madness. After kissing, cuddling, touching, he was sure it wouldn't last long.

"Stop it, Sasha," he pleaded. "Stop!" and tried to pull away with his grip.

"Is something wrong?" he starteled "I'm doing something wrong?"

"You're doing nothing wrong, it just can't end like that," Leonid gasped and reached for him. He forcefully threw him on his back to the hard ground, and began to kiss mercilessly all over his belly. Clumsily embarrassed, he began to unbutton his belt, pull off his pants and everything below, and grabbed his cock passionately in his mouth and sucked fiercely, moving his hand up and down with a strong grip.

"Ahh…" Sasha stopped his breath and swallowed. He didn't know that this could be so perfect...with someone else...with another man.

Leonid continued. He kissed him in sensitive places, stroking him, trying to get Sasha to the point he could inflame him before.

Sasha felt a twitch in his cock, which grew stronger with every movement of Leonid's hand. But that he should be the first pleased? He wasn't going to accept that.

Like Leonid, he had slipped away from his grip. He stood up, rolled him down, and took the lead position. He continued with what had been disturbed before.

"If you will continue for a while, something will happen," Leonid warned, sighing more and more.

"Don't resist," Sasha commanded, squeezing his cock in his hand much harder, adding intensity and watching Leonid wriggle in delightful pain.

A moment later a white liquid began to run down his hand, accompanied by Leonid's screams. "Yes!" he pleaded, trying to break free from his grip. Sasha stopped stroking so much and just stroked gently so everything can go out.

"Don't do anything," Sasha commanded, then swung over him and began kissing him. With his hand, which he done Leonid, he took his cock, and with the same movements he wanted to end his desire, which was now filling in his balls.

Leonid press into his back with nails until Sasha almost screamed. He grabbed his other hand to help him enjoy the same satisfaction he had. He didn't care that he was making a pleasure to older man, his supervisor. That he had his cock in his hands, covered with his own seed and stroking it together. He knew what he wanted. And he knew he had it.

Sasha bit his lips, closed his eyes, and breathed quickly. He took his hand away and let Leonid finish the last few moves and white streaks start falling on his belly. Sasha clenched his teeth and got rid of everything what made desire for his young colleague.

After that all, Sasha lay beside him. They lay side by side, all sweaty, with wet hair, dirty and sticky. They laughed at each other, touching each other, and could think of nothing more, just each other.

"You're amazing," Leonid said.

Sasha kept laughing. "I've never done this before," he confessed.

Leonid was uneasy. He couldn't believe that all he had experienced with Sasha today was his first time. He seemed to he know very well what he was doing and with what movements he could get him to the top of pleasure.

After a moment they had to get up. They were chased by the cold, which slowly poured into their wet bodies. Everything they had on hand was used for wiping, and they dressed and went together back into town.

"Ah, my Lenyo," Sasha whispered softly, grabbing his arm as they walked away from the pond. "Is something wrong with us?" he asked.

Leonid stopped, pulled him to his lips and kissed deeply. "There's nothing wrong with both of us if we like it" and they continued with a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
For every comment, your advice and feelings about this I will be glad!  
18\. 9. 2019 - small edit


End file.
